Kids In Love
by bxssun
Summary: Grimmjow and Ichigo met when they were just children. Their blue and orange colors clashed immediately, yet they also complemented each other very well. That was back then, how about now? What happened twenty years later? Three-shot


_Kids In Love_

"Grimmjow, this is Ichigo."

"Ichigo, this is Grimmjow."

"Say hello, boys." Mr. Urahara cheered.

At four feet tall, stood a child with unruly blue locks and twinkling cornflower blue eyes shining in curiosity. Grimmjow the child was named, was wearing a black shirt underneath blue light washed overalls and white vans. The child was picking his left nostril with his pinky finger while sizing up the new kid. _Strawberry, huh?_

At three feet tall, stood a child with a spiky shock of orange hair and hazel, chocolate eyes gleaming in utter disgust at the boy in front of him. The child, Ichigo, was wearing a red baseball tee that clashed horribly with his hair, tan khakis, and black converse. Ichigo shifted slightly under the taller child's gaze. _Does he want to fight or something? Come at me, Stitch!_

A lazy smirk appeared on Grimmjow's face as he put his hands behind his head leisurely.

"Whaddya' do? Did ya eat so many carrots yer 'air turned orange?"

He was rewarded with a glare that couldn't even intimidate bunnies.

"No. What'd _you_ do? Ate too much blueberries?"

Grimmjow snarled, his barely there canines shined, it was the others' turn to smirk.

"Look who's talking, Garfield!"

"Hah! At least I'm not a Cookie Monster wannabe!" Ichigo crossed his arms.

Just as the taller boy charged towards the smaller one, their blonde haired teacher stepped in.

"Alright, alright. Break it up you two. Grimmjow, Ichigo, for provoking each other and taunting, you'll have to sit in the Hollow Corner. Fighting will not be tolerated in my classroom." He said grimly.

"The fuck is that?" Ichigo asked irritated, his mother would be terribly distressed if she found out that her son got in trouble on his very first day.

Grimmjow smirked, he liked this kid's way of speaking.

 _"Language_ , please. Grimmjow would you be so kind as to explain to our new student what the Hollow Corner is?" Mr. Urahara gestured.

Grimmjow huffed but did so nonetheless.

"Aight, newbie, the Hollow Corner is basically the corner a' shame." Grimmjow pointed to a corner with a small table that included four chairs, the walls were tacked with papers with poorly drawn and various monsters with big black holes in them. "Anyway, you get put in there for fifteen minutes if ya do some thin' real shitty. I don't why it called the Hollow Corner, I think Bakahara here thought it was real scary or somethin'."

Grimmjow finished, also getting a whack to the head with Mr. Urahara's fan for his witty nickname and profanity.

Grimmjow winced, rubbing the back of his head. "Alright, since Grimmjow here, chose to be a smart ass, we'll have you two hold hands for the whole fifteen minutes." Kisuke Urahara's eye twitched as his 'nice, school teacher' facade faded off.

Both children groaned petulantly. "I'm sorry Baka- I mean Mr. Urahara! I didn't mean it!" Grimmjow laughed nervously as he dug himself in a deeper hole.

"Nope! And if I see you two let go even for a millisecond, I will make you hug for an hour!"

Ichigo widened his eyes in horror. _Hell no, like this blue haired doofus was gonna drag me down with him. Ugh, I'd rather have Orihime's god-awful cooking._

Grimmjow swallowed nervously. He knew his teacher had eyes like a damn hawk, and he never went back on his word.

Both boys nodded solemnly, and dragged their feet towards the corner as if it were their death sentence. They sat down, the air was tense and there was an awkward silence. Both boys flinched when dark eyes covered by Mr. Urahara's ridiculous bucket hat narrowed at them.

Grimmjow sulkily withdrew his hand as Ichigo hesitantly took it. They both looked away when cerulean met caramel.

It was not like what the young Grimmjow was expecting at all. The Garfield brat's hand was soft, warm, and gentle. He had been expecting it to be sweaty, clammy, or maybe even smelly, but it was none of the above. In fact, the feeling of Ichigo's smaller hand in his was so pleasant, it felt like it was _meant_ to be there, it _belonged_ in _his_ hands alone and no one else's. As soon as the thoughts registered in Grimmjow's mind, he shook them away as if he was trying to swat a fly. _No way! Pleasant isn't even a word that should be associated with this brat._

Grimmjow wasn't the only one who was surprised by the sudden touch. Ichigo also thought that Grimmjow's hand would be just as repulsive as his behavior. But it wasn't, not really, actually it felt quite satisfying. Grimmjow's hand was bigger than his, and wasn't exactly soft, it was rough and calloused. Ichigo mentally snorted, _idiot probably gets into a shit ton of fights because of his shitty attitude._ Grimmjow's hand although not exactly like a 'baby's ass', was really warm, and gave Ichigo a sense of security and safety. Ichigo felt like Grimmjow would protect him- Ichigo scrunched up his face as if he just smelled cow manure. _As if this moron could protect anything, he's so clumsy he's probably knocked over a vase without even noticing it! Besides, I don't need protection, I wasn't made fun of my name for nothing._

As Ichigo fought to keep his blush in control, a certain blue haired kid had one thought in mind, _cute._

It didn't help that Ichigo was already extremely adorable even without his blushes. With his big, almond shaped eyes, cute button nose, light sprinkles of freckles and pink pouty lips.

 _Fuck._

Grimmjow cleared his throat, "So, where'd you get the balls to cuss in front of Bakahara like that?" Trying to get his confident demeanor back.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "I dunno, I was already in trouble anyways, besides, I'm used to getting in trouble."

"Why?"

"I get into fights a lot because of _this."_ Ichigo pinched his bangs with his thumb and forefinger, using the other hand. "My moms' is real pretty, it's a darker shade of orange. I dunno why mines turned out so bright, but it looks silly doesn't it?" The smaller male smiled bitterly. _He remembered the bullying, fights, and teasing in his old school. It was the reason he was casted out and never made any friends, except for a few._

On impulse, Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's other hand in his so that they were holding both hands in each other's. He didn't know why but he just couldn't stand that depressed look on the normally scowling orange head.

"I don't have a moms' or nothin' like that so I don't know what that's like, but I do know that you're hair is beautiful just like the rest a' ya." Grimmjow spoke softly with the most genuine expression on his face.

And as quick as the flash, Grimmjow pulled his other hand back as if he were burnt and slapped the cursed hand over his mouth. _That was sweet. That was nauseatingly sweet and hell will freeze over because Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez does not do sweet._ Grimmjow honestly didn't know what came over him, but he did know what Ichigo came to experience and he wanted to comfort the other.

It didn't help Grimmjow's ego that Ichigo looked utterly shell shocked with wide eyes and a dropped jaw, but the fact that Ichigo was blushing literally _every where_ did.

Grimmjow decided it was worth it to see such a sight.

Ichigo had pink, rosy cheeks, the tips of his ears were pink, and his neck was also starting to shade a nice color of _pink._

 _My new favorite color,_ Grimmjow mused and silently snickered _._

Getting back on the subject, "Hey, I got into fights too because of my weird hair. You ain't the only one, so if you find someone being mean to you, I'll kick their puny asses inside out!" Grimmjow claimed with determined eyes, not knowing what to expect next because it just blew his mind.

Ichigo laughed.

 _Laughed._

And hell, if it didn't sound like the best damn song you've ever heard in your life he didn't know what did. It was light, sunny, and it caressed his ears, it was also small unlike his own boisterous and rambunctious laugh.

 _And good god, did Ichigo have dimples? Fuck, he didn't think Ichigo could get any cuter. Grimmjow would kill just to hear that laughter over and over again._

Grimmjow must've stared for a long while because Ichigo was fidgeting in his seat and kept playing with the hem of his shirt. While Ichigo was staring, he had finally had a good close up look at the taller kid. Grimmjow wasn't exactly "cute", okay maybe yeah he was a bit cute but he had more of a mature air around him and his features. Ichigo didn't deny that Grimmjow was really attractive though.

When Ichigo saw that Grimmjow snapped out of his daze or whatever the fuck that was, he smiled, and Grimmjow could've gone to heaven. "Really? Your hair isn't weird at all, it's my favorite color."

 _Grimmjow mentally thanked the gods that bestowed him his blue hair._

Grimmjow sported a huge grin on his face, but was cut off from his musings when Ichigo asked the question he dreaded the most.

"What happened to your parents?"

Almost instantly, Grimmjow's face clouded with sadness and sorrow.

Ichigo almost regretted it, _almost._ But he was never the type of person to beat around the bush, he was bored and curious.

"They're gone. My parents died when I was real small, then I got sent to an orphanage where this rich dude named Aizen adopted me. I have a lot of step siblings but it ain't the same. Aizen is never home and always away for his work and I dunno but I've always wondered what it felt like to have a family, ya know?"

Ichigo nodded, then thought of an idea. "You should meet mines! My moms would love you and the twins can play with us!"

To say that Grimmjow was surprised was an understatement. It was the first time someone had willingly accepted him and so quickly too.

Grimmjow felt like crying but he didn't cause he ain't a pussy.

Everyone in class avoided him because of his rude and crass behavior; Grimmjow seemed like the outgoing and popular type but he really wasn't, he was isolated and he'd accepted that and he was so strong about it too, he didn't give a fuck, he liked himself just the way he was. Even a lot of his siblings didn't like him, except for Nel and Nnoi. So what made this kid want to spend time with him? Key word, _want._

A warm bubbling feeling rose up in his chest at the thought of being friends with Ichigo.

Grimmjow quickly tried to squashed it down. Even though, Grimmjow was still just a child, he was quite mature for his age and he knew better, _it was way too good to be true._ Ichigo would quickly realize that once he got settled in, everyone would terrorize him for being friends with someone like Grimmjow. _Yes, Ichigo would quickly cut their friendship off because he cared what other people thought, just like everyone else._

However, the smile that Ichigo gave him was as bright as the sun and showed honesty and trust. For the short time they've known each other, Ichigo _did_ trust Grimmjow, maybe because of the feeling of his hand clasped together with the blue haired child's, maybe because he knew what it was like to be an outlier, hell maybe even because Grimmjow trusted _him_ enough to tell him a little about _his_ past.

Grimmjow didn't even know anymore, but he took a leap of faith. He'll trust Ichigo.

 _Besides, if he hurts me, I'll tease him about his name all year,_ the child mentally laughed, covering up the dark feelings that would arise if it did come to that.

"I'd like that, Ichi."

"Ichi?"

"Yeah, that's what I've decided to call ya."

Ichigo giggled. "Then I'll call you Grimm."

Their hands tightened as they stared each other and broke out into goofy smiles.

The colorful haired duo spent the rest of their time getting to know each other, they were happy and content.

Ichigo had told Grimmjow about his karate accomplishments fully expecting to be ridiculed, but was stared at in awe and was asked a series of questions. It appeared that Grimmjow was actually really interested in fighting and looked like he right about won the lottery when Ichigo had told him he'd teach him a few moves.

Grimmjow had told Ichigo that his favorite animal was a panther fully expecting to be mocked, but Ichigo had actually listened to every word he said and his absurd rantings. It was quite nice for Grimmjow, because normal children would normally ignore him and tell him to go away. When Grimmjow told Ichigo that if he ever had a panther he'd dye it blue, Ichigo laughed and the wonderful sound resonated in Grimmjow's ears.

By now, Grimmjow had realized and had accepted his feelings for what it was. The butterflies he got when Ichigo tightened his grip a little, the bubbly feeling when Ichigo complimented him, and the pure happiness that fluttered throughout his whole body when Ichigo smiled or laughed.

 _Oh, he had it bad._

Grimmjow glanced at the clock and did a double take, he thanked the heavens for his luck.

Grimmjow promptly let go of Ichigo's hand.

Heads turned, a pair of eyes narrowed, and a jaw dropped, specifically, Ichigo's.

Urahara was in on them in a flash.

"Boys... What did I tell you about letting go?" Mr. Urahara asked eerily and both boys swore they saw evil flash through those eyes.

"It was Grimmjow's fault! He's the one who let go." Ichigo pointed and glared at said person, he was also a bit saddened by the fact that his friend didn't want to hold his hand that much, not that he wanted to or anything. _Really. No big deal._

Grimmjow laughed it off. And just as things were about to get non-verbal, Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's cheek and was gone in a flash leaving a flustered, blushing Ichigo and a dumbstruck Bakahara.

 _Omake_

 _Urahara-sensei, was amused._

 _Why the hell did Grimmjow do that? Did he dislike Ichigo that much?_

 _But then, he'd have to hug the damn boy, which true to his word, he did make them hug each other for an hour._

 _Grimmjow was very different from the other kids in his class. Kisuke knew why that brat pulled foolish pranks or sometimes created fights on purpose._

 _The kid had wanted attention; the kid was never seen with any family members or friends, just a damn butler. Kisuke felt for the kid he really did, that's why he introduced him to Ichigo in the first place._

 _Maybe it just made things worse, Kisuke thought, sadly._

 _'It's been thirty minutes since I last checked on them, I sighed, time to do it again.'_

 _When Kisuke walked into the room, he had to blink a couple of times._

 _There, sat a sleeping Grimmjow against the wall of the Hollow Corner._

 _With Ichigo on his lap. Also in deep sleep. Ichigo's back was leaning against Grimmjow's chest._

 _Grimmjow had his arms wrapped tightly around Ichigo's waist, Ichigo's hands were on top of his, while Grimmjow's head was resting on Ichigo's shoulder, and Ichigo's head nuzzling against Grimmjow's neck._

 _Urahara Kisuke smirked._

 _So that was why Grimmjow had let go of Ichigo's hand and kissed his cheek..._

 _The sensei thought Grimmjow had done it on purpose just to fuck with the new kid, but apparently he was wrong._

 _Kisuke sighed, he doubted Ichigo knew Grimmjow's motive, he looked like an airhead about those things._

 _Although, Urahara-sensei did mentally applauded Grimmjow, it was a very smooth tactic._

 _Maybe these two meeting, wasn't such a bad idea after all..._

 **Hey, so this is part one of Kids In Love, and part two will probably be coming up shortly. I really hope you guys like this because I don't know how to feel about making this lol. I feel like it's bad.**

 **Anyways, I will also try to update Our Love Will Be Legend, for those of you that actually read it haha, I already have the chapter finished but I just need to revise and edit it for a bit.**

 **Oh by the way, if you noticed, I changed my name. I changed it because I honestly felt like it just wasn't me and I wanted to do something somewhat original. My new name now is bxssun, and my former one was ZeroByDivide. This was just to update you and such.**

 **Thanks for reading xx**

 **~bxssun \m/**


End file.
